Dark Over Light
by concreteangelxx0
Summary: As most of you know, in the second book possessed ch 12 Kaitlyn runs after Rob to comfort him and tells him Gabriel secret. In my story she doesnt ;


DISCLAIMER! I don't own Dark Visions, no matter how much I wish I did

Okay this is the chapter in Dark visions Part II when Kaitlyn is giving energy to Gabriel and Rob finds them and she runs after Rob even though she just found out Gabriel loves her :) Except in my version she doesn't...

Rob, no! That's not what I meant! Rob wait-

But Rob was almost at the concrete stairs leading to the harbor street. Hurrying to get out of range.

Kaitlyn cast one wild look after him. then she looked at Gabriel, who was still standing motionless in the shadows. His face reveale nothing, but Kaitlyn could feel his pain.

Looking at him, his handsome features distilled by shadows, she felt something in her chest. She remembered the way it had felt when she first found out he loved her.

She felt so frustrated. Helpless. She wanted to help them both, comfort them both, yet she knew she had to choose. On the one hand there was Rob. Warm, caring, innocent Rob, who had a heart of gold. He was so pure and true. But then, here was this beautiful, stunning boy, whos gray eyes she had seen veiled like a spriderweb, hard and cold as ice, but also innocent and vulnrable. Anger and despair coursed through her, as she stood frozen, looking back and forth between the area under the lamp where Rob had stood a few moments ago, and the boy in the shadows.

"Go. Run after him. You know this will have hurt him pretty bad." Gabriel said, his voice cold and distant. When he raised his gaze to meet hers, his eyes where once again sheilded off. In the web, Kaitlyn could feel him building up his icy walls once more.

"But...ugh I don't know what to do!" Kaitlyn cried out in frustration. Her throat swelled shut, and she blinked furiously in a feeble attempt to keep the tears at bay. She couldn't stand this...this struggle. She had never pictured herself in a situation such as this before, and so she had never prepared for it.

"You know you'll choose him in the end. So why are you wasting your time standing here instead of chasing after your Prince Charming?" Gabriel said with a sneer on his face.

"Who said i would choose him?" She lashed out in cold 's face showed surprise, and maybe a little bit of something - hope maybe?- before going back to its nasty sarcastic self.

"Hey, I thought every girl dreamt of the knight in shining armor as a child. Not a murderer." He smiled one of his disturbing smiles, and it sent shivers down Kaitlyns back.

"So maybe I'm not like most girls," Kaitlyn said, holding her head up high, " and what, are you saying you don't love me?"

Kaitlyn felt anger from Gabriel bein to brew in the web and saw him clench his jaw, but before he could get a word out, Kaitlyn heard somethin, footsteps, coming from behind her. She spun around to see Lydia standing in the same place Rob had just stood, with Lewis standing slightly behind her to the right.

"Anna told us to come find you. Rob knew where you'd be. The suns coming up, so we were gonna get going." She said shyly. Through the web, Kaitlyn felt Lewis trying to with hold from asking anyquestions, yet she could tell it was getting harder and harder. After a shared glance with Lydia, he looked up timidly and asked "Um, is everything okay?"

"Peachy." Gabriel said, before brushing past Kaitlyn (being careful, Kaitlyn noted, not to make contact) and heading up the beach to where the van was pulling up to the side of the road.

With a sigh, Kaitlyn took one last look at the brightening horizon behind her, before turning and following Gabriel up the beach and towards the van.

Gabriel sat crammed against the side of Lydias tiny car passenger door. On his other side sat Lewis, who was flirting shamlessly with Lydia and taking no notice of just how squished Gabriel really was. But Gabriel didn't care. Instead he took the time to think about what had happened everything that had happened since the beach fiasco.

Things had been very akward and quiet at first. Lydia was driving, with Lewis in the middle of the front seat and Gabriel on the far side of the car. In the back seat went Rob, who was pouting like the baby he was, the Anna who was staring straigh forward with that peaceful, serene look she sometimes had, and then in the seat behind him, Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn. With the smokey blue witch eyes and hair like flame. With creamy, peach flavored skin, and a mind like blue meteors and stars and pools of energy. He had caught her looking at him through the side mirror of the car several times, and had been very careful not to make eye contact.

She should choose Kessler. He was obviously the better choice for her. _Not because he's better then I am_, Gabriel told himelf,_ but because he's safer_. It's too dangerouse to be involved with someone, anyone, especialy her.


End file.
